Oligonucleotides and their analogs have been developed and used in molecular biology in certain procedures as probes, primers, linkers, adapters, and gene fragments. Modifications to oligonucleotides used in these procedures include labeling with non isotopic labels, e.g. fluorescein, biotin, digoxigenin, alkaline phosphatase, or other reporter molecules. Other modifications have been made to the ribose phosphate backbone to increase the nuclease stability of the resulting analog. These modifications include use of methyl phosphonates, phosphorothioates, phosphorodithioate linkages, and 2'-O-methyl ribose sugar units. Further modifications, include modifications made to modulate uptake and cellular distribution. Phosphorothioate oligonucleotides are presently being used as antisense agents in human clinical trials for various disease states including use as antiviral agents. With the success of these oligonucleotides for both diagnostic and therapeutic uses, there exists an ongoing demand for improved oligonucleotide analogs.
Oligonucleotides can interact with native DNA and RNA in several ways. One of these is duplex formation between an oligonucleotide and a single stranded nucleic acid. The other is triplex formation between an oligonucleotide and double stranded DNA to form a triplex structure.
Peptide nucleic acids are compounds that in certain respects are similar to oligonucleotide analogs however in other very important respects their structure is very different. In peptide nucleic acids, the deoxyribose backbone of oligonucleotides has been replaced with a backbone more akin to a peptide than a sugar. Each subunit, or monomer, has a naturally occurring or non naturally occurring base attached to this backbone. One such backbone is constructed of repeating units of N-(2-aminoethyl)glycine linked through amide bonds. Because of the radical deviation from the deoxyribose backbone, these compounds were named peptide nucleic acids (PNAs).
PNA binds both DNA and RNA to form PNA/DNA or PNA/RNA duplexes. The resulting PNA/DNA or PNA/RNA duplexes are bound with greater affinity than corresponding DNA/DNA or DNA/RNA duplexes as determined by Tm's. This high thermal stability might be attributed to the lack of charge repulsion due to the neutral backbone in PNA. The neutral backbone of the PNA also results in the Tm's of PNA/DNA(RNA) duplex being practically independent of the salt concentration. Thus the PNA/DNA duplex interaction offers a further advantage over DNA/DNA duplex interactions which are highly dependent on ionic strength. Homopyrimidine PNAs have been shown to bind complementary DNA or RNA forming (PNA) 2/DNA(RNA) triplexes of high thermal stability (see, e.g., Egholm, et al., Science, 1991, 254, 1497; Egholm, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 1895; Egholm, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 9677).
In addition to increased affinity, PNA has also been shown to bind to DNA with increased specificity. When a PNA/DNA duplex mismatch is melted relative to the DNA/DNA duplex there is seen an 8 to 20.degree. C. drop in the Tm. This magnitude of a drop in Tm is not seen with the corresponding DNA/DNA duplex with a mismatch present.
The binding of a PNA strand to a DNA or RNA strand can occur in one of two orientations. The orientation is said to be anti-parallel when the DNA or RNA strand in a 5' to 3' orientation binds to the complementary PNA strand such that the carboxyl end of the PNA is directed towards the 5' end of the DNA or RNA and amino end of the PNA is directed towards the 3' end of the DNA or RNA. In the parallel orientation the carboxyl end and amino end of the PNA are just the reverse with respect to the 5'-3' direction of the DNA or RNA.
PNAs bind to both single stranded DNA and double stranded DNA. As noted above, in binding to double stranded DNA it has been observed that two strands of PNA can bind to the DNA. While PNA/DNA duplexes are stable in the antiparallel configuration, it was previously believed that the parallel orientation is preferred for (PNA).sub.2 /DNA triplexes.
The binding of two single stranded pyrimidine PNAs to a double stranded DNA has been shown to take place via strand displacement, rather than conventional triple helix formation as observed with triplexing oligonucleotides. When PNAs strand invade double stranded DNA, one strand of the DNA is displaced and forms a loop on the side of the PNA.sub.2 /DNA complex area. The other strand of the DNA is locked up in the (PNA).sub.2 /DNA triplex structure. The loop area (alternately referenced as a D loop) being single stranded, is susceptible to cleavage by enzymes that can cleave single stranded DNA.
A further advantage of PNA compared to oligonucleotides is that their polyamide backbone (having appropriate nucleobases or other side chain groups attached thereto) is not recognized by either nucleases or proteases and are not cleaved. As a result PNAs are resistant to degradation by enzymes unlike nucleic acids and peptides.
Because of their properties, PNAs are known to be useful in a number of different areas. Since PNAs having stronger binding and greater specificity than oligonucleotides, they are used as probes in cloning, blotting procedures, and in applications such as fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH). Homopyrimidine PNAs are used for strand displacement in homopurine targets. The restriction sites that overlap with or are adjacent to the D-loop will not be cleaved by restriction enzymes. Also, the local triplex inhibits gene transcription. Thus in binding of PNAs to specific restriction sites within a DNA fragment, cleavage at those sites can be inhibited. Advantage can be taken of this in cloning and subcloning procedures. Labeled PNAs are also used to directly map DNA molecules. In effecting this, PNA molecules having a fluorescent label are hybridized to complementary sequences in duplex DNA using strand invasion.
PNAs have further been used to detect point mutations in PCR-based assays (PCR clamping). PCR clamping uses PNA to detect point mutations in a PCR-based assay, e.g. the distinction between a common wild type allele and a mutant allele, in a segment of DNA under investigation. A PNA oligomer complementary to the wild type sequence is synthesized. The PCR reaction mixture contains this PNA and two DNA primers, one of which is complementary to the mutant sequence. The wild type PNA oligomer and the DNA primer compete for hybridization to the target. Hybridization of the DNA primer and subsequent amplification will only occur if the target is a mutant allele. With this method, one can determine the presence and exact identity of a mutant.
Considerable research is being directed to the application of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs that bind complementary DNA and RNA strands for use as diagnostics, research reagents and potential therapeutics. PCT/EP/01219 describes novel peptide nucleic acid (PNA) compounds which bind complementary DNA and RNA more tightly than the corresponding DNA. Because of these binding properties as well as their stability, such PNA compounds find many uses in diagnostics and reasearch reagents uses associated with both DNA and RNA. With complementary DNA and RNA they can form double-stranded, helical structures mimicking double-stranded DNA, and they are capable of being derivatized to bear pendant groups to further enhance or modulate their binding, cellular uptake, or other activity.
PNA compounds having cyclic backbones have been described by PCT/US93/05110. These compounds are believed to have increased conformational restriction which lends to increased binding affinity and specificity. However, these monomers, and oligomers comprising these monomers, are racemic mixtures which result in reduced binding specificity. Thus, compositions comprising single enantiomeric species and methods of making the same, are greatly desired.